A daughter's love is the greatest
by HTTYDlover99
Summary: It's been decades since the dragons left for the Hidden World. Hiccup feels his end upon him. He and his granddaughter go to the cliff where Toothless left all those years ago. After one last flight, he and his best friend leave for Valhalla together. ONE-SHOT. SPOILERS FOR THE HIDDEN WORLD.


**_I've had this story idea floating around in my noggin for a while now and decided to actually write it down. In other words, this is the story of how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd dies (my version). Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_New Berk in Nuffink's home, nearly 50 years after the dragons left for the Hidden World _**

"Hey, Finky-poo! We need to talk." Said Zephyr Haddock-Eretson, eldest daughter of Hiccup and Astrid.

The young woman was as lovely as ever in her late 40's now. She was the chieftess alongside her husband, Charlie (Heather and Eret's son). Together they had twins. The eldest, Ryansh Stoick Haddock-Eretson was stubborn, smart, kind and had a way with an ax. He looked the spitting image of his mother with brown hair and turquoise eyes. His little sister, Raina Kaira Haddock-Eretson  was gentle, sweet, soft-spoken, but had the most beautiful voice for a 16 year old. She had her father's black hair but mom's eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? Also what are you doing here now?" Nuffink Haddock asked. He was Hiccup and Astrid's younger son.

He was in his mid-forties but as dashing as ever with green eyes and blonde hair. He married Nuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs' eldest. They had 1 child. Her name was Alexandra Astrid Haddock, but she prefered to go by Alex. She was 13 years old. She looked just like her grandpa with auburn hair and forest-green eyes that sparkled with excitement or sometimes mischief. She was an only child.

Alex was especially fond of her grandfather. Hiccup Haddock, the legendary Dragon Master who rode the mythical Night fury. Not anymore though. Everyday after school was over, she raced to her grandpa's house whom she lovingly called "Papa". Once there Hiccup would tell her about all his incredible adventures with his friends and loyal companion.

* * *

_Flashback (5 years ago) _

"It was at Dragon's Edge where I first kissed your Grandma. Those were one of the most life-changing years for me." Hiccup described fondly smiling at the memory. He may be and old man but his spirit remained as strong as ever.

"My mum often told me that I had the soul of a dragon Alex." Hiccup said

"Where is she now Papa?" Alex asked tilting her head in confusion. "Where is Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs now? Where is Heather, Eret, Dagur, Mala, Throk? Where are the Wingmaidens Papa?" She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "Are they with Granny Astrid now Papa?"

Hiccup's head shot up. He hadn't expected a 7 year-old to ask a question like that. He inhaled and beckoned for her to come sit on his lap. She happily obliged.

"Sweetheart, everyone leaves this world at some point of time." He explained

"To Valhalla Papa?" She asked

"Yes dear. After your dad married your mom there was a horrible war. It was the Berkians, Berserkers and Defenders of the Wing against the Meatheads, Bog Burgalars and Whispering Whatsits. Many lives were lost. Including my friends, the original dragon riders." He said, eyes misty remembering his friends.

"How did you survive Papa?" She asked eyes wide with sadness and slightly in awe of her Papa.

He smiled weakly at her and said, "I didn't survive unscathed sweetie. The Chief of the Meatheads was able to plunge a spear through my chest. I healed physically but not mentally. I lost my friends. I lost my mother. I lost my one true love. I don't know why I didn't die then and there. I had already lost my father and best friend at a young age. Maybe the gods just didn't think it was my time yet." He said, tears threatening to fall out of his once vibrant green eyes.

"Don't cry Papa. It makes me sad." She gently rubbed Hiccup's eyes. Then she kissed the top of his head and gave him a hug. The tears that had been threatening to spill took over and soon his face was streaked with tears. He hugged her back stroking the back of her hair.

"Mummy does that to me whenever I'm sad." She explains

"Thank you sweetheart." He sniffed "I really needed that."

"You won't ever leave me will you Papa?" She said seriously looking him in the eye.

He smiled sadly after hearing this. He grew weaker everyday. His hair was mostly grey by now. His body frail. His soul however, still as vibrant as ever.

"I can't say no Alex. But, I can assure you I won't leave this world for a while." He replied

Alex seemed content with this answer and snuggled into his chest. For the first time in years, he felt happy. Sure his children cared for him and visited him often, but it was this sweet angel who made the pain of being alone bearable. One thing was for sure though, he would always be there for this girl no matter what.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

"What do you mean Dad's sick?!" Nuffink exclaimed

"Nuff, please-" Zephyr started

"NO! What are you saying?!' Nuffink said, scared

Zephyr was nearing tears now

"T-t-this m-morning he didn't show up to t-the great h-hall for breakfast so I went to check on him. H-he was in h-his room lying o-on the bed u-unable to m-move." Zephyr choked out

"T-t-that's not a-all. By the l-looks of it, he vomited, b-b-blood, Nuffy." She said

Nuffink turned pale and started sweating.

"I went and got G-g-gothi as s-soon a-as I could. His d-days a-are l-limited, Finky." She said before she started crying.

Nuffink didn't say anything. Tears silently streaked down his cheeks.

"How do I tell Alex? You know how she and dad are." Nuffink said silently

No one had to tell Alex anything for she had gone downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard her aunt and father talking. She couldn't believe it. No. She refused to believe it. She bolted out her window as fast as a Speed Stinger. She didn't have to worry about her mum for she was visiting a cousin of hers on another island. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her Papa's home overseeing all the other houses on a cliff.

Out of all the huts on New Berk, she loved her Papa's the most. And yes, she did still call her grandfather Papa even though she was a teenager now and all that other crap.

As soon as she got to her Papa's hut she slammed open the door and found her Papa sitting at his massive armchair in the living room facing the massive fireplace. He was smiling. Not a genuine one but one full of sadness. He would love more than anything to see his wife and friends again but he also didn't want to miss Alex grow up. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a panting, out of breath, teen girl who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Hiccup immediately stood to make his way over to the girl but as soon as he moved he had a violent coughing fit. To Alex's horror he pulled out a blood-stained handkerchief and coughed into it.

"Don't worry. I've got a couple of days in me till I'm-" He was cut off by Alex

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?! YOU ARE COUGHING BLOOD!" Tears started to freely flow down her face "P-papa y-you can't go n-now." She stammered out frantically rubbing her eyes.

Hiccup was by her side with in two long strides. He did it effortlessly but she could see the strain in his now-dull eyes. But before he could get to her, Alex threw her hands around the man and cried. Once she got all her emotions out, Hiccup turned to face her.

"Sweetie I need to see one more thing before I leave this world." When Alex looked at him he continued to speak, "I need to see Toothless before I leave Alex." Alex dumb founded, couldn't get any words out of her mouth but instead nodded. The duo made their way to the cliff where Toothless departed all those decades ago.

Hiccup was worried and slightly scared. It had been so long since he saw his friend. He had taken his children, along with Astrid to meet him, and he went to see him a couple of times afterwards but stopped after Zephyr got married. Would Toothless even remember him now? What if he was already gone by now? He was yet again disturbed from his thoughts by Alex who was poking his shoulder. He turned to look at her and saw her pointing at a nearing silhouette. It was him. His best friend. After all these years he cam back. Hiccup's eyes started to tear up.

Wait. Something was wrong. Why was he coming back now? Toothless landed in front of Hiccup a bit timidly. Alex backed away in fear. Hiccup's eyes met Toothless'. He could see the exhaustion and strain in the once vibrant irises. His body looked frail. He warbled quietly.

Hiccup slowly moved forward.

He outstretched his hand and Toothless nuzzled it with his snout.

"Hey there... Bud." He stammered out. Toothless warbled, a mixture of happiness and sad. Hiccup coughed even more blood in his handkerchief. It was ironic. Two companions with the friendship of a lifetime were dying. At the same time. It made sense you see, fate brought them together, so technically it was only fair if they died together.

Hiccup hugged Toothless and the reptile gave a gummy smile. Hiccup gestured for Alex to stand next to him. Toothless was confused. Who was this tiny viking girl and why did she look so much like Hiccup? Hiccup gestured for Alex to come closer.

"Gently reach out with your hand, and let him come to you." He said. Alex shakily extended her hand and turned her head. Toothless closed his eyes and touched his snout with her hand. Toothless let out a pained groan whilst Hiccup coughed more blood. They looked at each other. Green met green. It was time for them to go.

Wait a minute. Toothless nudged Hiccup's side gently and gestured to the sky. It seemed as if he wanted to go on one last flight with his rider. Hiccup protested seeing as they were both too weak, but Toothless bared his teeth when Hiccup said no. The stubborn dragon would not take no for an answer.

Slowly and carefully the elderly man climbed onto his reptilian friend and extended his hand for Alex to join. After they were both settled on the dragon's back, Toothless took off. The dragon soared with the grace of a swan for many hours. Alex was speechless. She giggled like a little girl and outstretched her hands to touch the clouds. Hiccup took a deep breath. He felt complete. He was in the air without a care in the world with two of the most important people in his life.

It was nearly dawn now. The sun rose painting the sky a beautiful mixture of pink and yellow. Toothless flew to the cliff on New Berk. Alex climbed off, ready to aid her grandfather. He looked like he would drop dead any second. Toothless looked even more exhausted. Hiccup placed a hand on his faithful dragon's head and turned to Alex. Tears threatened to spill out of her green eyes. Without any words she helped her Papa and his friend to a boat. It was the perfect size. It was the same boat they used to go see the dragons with Zephyr and Nuffink when they were little. It would now accompany two brave warriors to Valhalla, where the brave would live forever.

Without a word, Hiccup boarded the ship and collapsed immediately. Toothless cooed and wrapped himself protectively around his rider. Sobbing, Alex untied the rope keeping the boat attached to the docks. A strong breeze suddenly pushed the boat and Toothless fired a plasma blast on the deck before he too collapsed. Alex found a bow and arrow lying unused on a trader's boat. She lit it on fire and said a few respectful words for her grandfather before firing at the boat. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and his loyal companion, were on their journey to Valhalla. Together.

* * *

_**Nearly 10 years later, in Hiccup's old hut **_

"It's a boy!" cried the midwife, Helga. She passed the wailing infant to his mother's waiting arms.

A lot of things happened in the past 10 years. Alex was now 23 and a grown and beautiful woman. Alex moved into her Papa's hut after she was 19. Of course the village was deeply saddened by the death of a beloved chieftain but Alex was affected the most. he was married to the son of the chief of a neighboring tribe. They lived happily together and now after 2 years, Alex gave birth to their first son.

He was born premature and was very small. He had brown hair and green eyes as his mom. Alex immedately felt nostalgic after looking at her son. He reminded her so much of Papa. That's when she knew what she was going to name her baby.

Alex giggled as her baby wrapped his hand around Alex's hand for the first time.

"Welcome into the world, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 4th." She exclaimed proudly. Her son, would definitely live up to his name. Perhaps he was the key to bring the dragons and vikings together again? No one knew what was to become of him, but one thing was for sure. He would be legendary.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**This story took roughly 3-4 weeks to complete and I'm pleased with the way it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time though, bye!**_


End file.
